


4 times

by Ziril



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziril/pseuds/Ziril
Summary: 4 times someone noticed Kaito's crush on Emu.





	1. Kiriya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched gorider too many times so now have this

“Hey Ace.” Kiriya yawned to his friend.

“Hey Kiriya-san.” Emu blinked blearily at him sandwich halfway into his mouth.  
Nice to know he wasn't the only one half dead on his feet, he thinks, taking the seat next to Emu and setting his tray down.

He was almost too tired to realize that Emu wasn't alone. That was until he heard a familliar grunt.

“Oh hey Kumon. What are you doing here?”

The dancer glared at him from across the table before grumbling a response. “...Kujou. Lunch.” 

Kiriya can see that. He was asking why he was in the hospital cafeteria. Couldn’t be for there for the food. He scrunched his nose at his own tray. Definitely not the food. God what he wouldn’t give for one of the sandwiches Emu was munching on right now.

Seeing Kiriya’s blatant curiosity (envy) at his food Emu smiled, tiredness washed away. “Kaito-san brought them over!” Emu said cheerfully pointing to a container full of the very delicious looking sandwiches that he very much wants now. 

Emu continued as he tried to snatch one away. “He really good at making them!” 

Now _that _made Kiriya pause. Making them? Kiriya looked at the still glaring man.__

____

Something clicked. Kaito was at the hospital when he was perfectly healthy, he was spending his day with Emu eating lunch that he brought over and _made _personally, he was glaring knives at him….__

____

____

____

Oh my. Kiriya could feel the grin splitting his face. Well there are two ways he could play this. Tell them both directly or watch Kumon squirm as he tries to comprehend the alien notion of feelings and affection. Decisions, decisions. 

Kiriya deliberated his options as he tried to snatch a sandwich. Tried to anyhow but Kaito’s hand slapped away his.

Kiriya narrowed his eyes. Kaito matched his gaze.  
Squirm it is then.

He ever so casually slung an arm over Emu bringing their heads inches apart. Emu, used to him ignoring personal boundaries takes it in stride. Kumon visibly twitches. Kiriya smirks.  
This was going to be a _delightful _lunch.__


	2. Yoko

_WINNER! ___

____

____

“Yes!” Emu fist pumped in the air while Kaito growled at the machine. 

“Tch. Rematch.”

“Again? Sure you can take another loss?” Emu taunted dodging the swipe Kaito aimed at him with a laugh. 

Yoko watched Kaito and Emu play against each other from a corner the of the arcade bemusedly.

She been strolling through the city when she saw Kaito go in and she had followed, curious on why her friend was going into an arcade of all places. She was surprised to see Emu meet him inside. She was even more surprised when they both started to play on one of the game machines. 

This is first time she’s ever seen Kaito play a video game and he was...frankly he was terrible at it. He was clearly new at this, too aggressive, too quick for the machine and too impatient with the controls. Everytime he flubbed a move Emu laughed and taught him the proper way to use the controls with a smile. Suprisingly, Kaito listened to him without any fuss, improving just by a bit every game.

More suprisingly, she thinks looking at the hint of a smile on Kaito’s lips, he seems to actually be enjoying this.

_WINNER! ___

____

____

__Ah Kaito lost again. Yoko snorts. That would make it to an even 6-0._ _

____

____

“Yoko-san?”

She’s been discovered. Ah well. Yoko walked over to them smile on her lips. 

“Hello Emu. Kaito.”

“Nice to see you Yoko-san!” Emu greeted her cheerfully, eyes bright. 

Kaito jumped away from the machine and folded his arms. "Minato." Ah good it was still Kaito.

“Likewise.” Yoko raised an eyebrow at her friend who quickly turned his head aside. "I didn't think you enjoyed games Kaito."

“Kaito-san’s been letting me teach him how to play! It’s really fun.” Fun and Kaito huh? Well that's something she'd never thought she'd hear. 

"So I see. You've been winning most of the time from what I can tell." 

" _Every _time in fact!" Emu grinned.  
__

"For now." Kaito says resolutely. 

"Wanna bet on that?" Emu's hands were already back on the controls and Kaito was close behind. Yoko let the giggle hiding in her throat escape.

“Ah! Yoko-san do you want to join us?” Emu motioned to the machine. Yoko could see the corner of Kaito's lip turn down at that and barely managed to stop herself from snorting again.

“No, thank you, I have to get back home. I hope you two enjoy yourselves though.” She smiled innocently at Kaito’s glower and waved Emu goodbye.

She thinks on the way home that Emu would do wonders on Kaito’s awkwardness.


	3. Asuna

Asuna squinted her eyes at the man loitering at the hospital reception desk. She knows that guy. She racked her brain. She knew him from somewhere. Was he a patient? Did he work here? Was he related to someone-

“...yes?”

Whoops. Asuna sheepishly scratched her cheek with her pen. “I’m sorry have we met before? I think I know you but I’m not sure where from.”

“No I don-”

“Kaito-san!” A voice called out. Emu walked up towards them. “You didn’t have to come pick me up.”

Kaito? Kaito...Kaito... She knows that name...

“I had time to spare, besides I needed to make sure you wouldn’t be late.”

Wait. Is he-

“Kaito? Wait a minute Kumon Kaito?!??! From team baron?!?”

Kumon frickin Kaito raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

Oh my god Saki was gonna _freak_ when she tells her. The damn leader of team baron was in the hospital!

“Oh right! I forgot you were kinda famous.”

Kinda?! Asuna nearly dropped her clipboard.

“Kinda? Emu they’re one of the best dance crews in the country!”

“Really?”

Kaito folded his arms. “We aren't one of the best, we are the best.”

Eh honestly liked team Gaim a bit more but this was still pretty cool. 

“They’re really good Emu! They won a bunch of contests and tournaments last year I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew him!” 

She nudged his shoulder and pouted. He _knows_ how much she loves dance teams this was just _rude_.

“Sorry sorry, guess it never came up. But that’s really cool Kaito-san!”

Kaito smirked. “Hm. If you want you could watch one of our practice sessions.” The guy seemed weirdly eager for some reason.

“Heh I’ll think about it. I think Asuna-san would have more fun though.”

Asuna clasped her hands and looked at him hopefully. That would be so cool. Maybe she could even bring Saki!

“...I suppose you could bring her along.” He said less enthusiastically which was kinda rude honestly but she'll take it for now. A team baron practice session in real life! Ah she was giddy just thinking about it.

“I’ll tell you when we have time. We should be going now though.”

“Where are you two going?” Emu isn't into dance and she doubts Kumon Kaito of all people is into video games. She really needs to grill Emu on how they met when she had the chance.

Emu smiled. “The movie theater! Kaito got tickets to that new samurai movie from a friend and he had a spare.”

Asuna tilted her head. That sounded like a line from a sim date. Actually that might have been in TokiMeki Crisis. Emu should know how cliched that excuse sounded, they all played the stoic bad boy route. She wonders if Kaito knew he sounded like he was making an excuse for a date with her friend.

Aw, maybe he did. That's be really cute. “Aw, Emu that almost sounds like he asked you on a da-” 

Kaito cut her off with a cough. “Houjo we need to leave soon.” He pointed at the door. “Traffic's going to be bad and I rather not be late.”

Well that was rude.

"I wasn't finished talkin-" Oh wait. She looked more closely at Kaito. He was awkwardly fiddling with his coat pockets and avoiding making eye contact with either of them. Ooooooh. Oh. Okay. It was a date. Secret date for some reason.

“Kaito don't interrupt people. You were saying something Asuna-san?”

Asuna looked aside and saw just a _tinge _of panic flash in Kaito’s eyes. Aww.__

____

Asuna giggled. “Nothing Emu. See you tomorrow.” She gaver her friend a pat on his back and went along the hall.

Asuna made a mental note to tell Saki that Emu somehow has one of the top dancers in the country crushing on him when she got home and that said dancer had the flirting skills of a middle-schooler. Now this was something truly dinner conversation worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am weirdly proud of this chapter. Also Kaito bought the tickets himself so he could spend time with Emu he's just too much of a disaster to tell him.


	4. Zack and Peco

Zack isn’t quite sure how he got into this situation.

“Zack move!” Peco pushed him to the side rustling the bush they were both hiding in.

Never mind, he knows exactly how he got into this situation. It was Peco’s fault. As usual.

“Peco, quiet down!”

“Fine fine, just let me see.”

Zack groans."Kaito’s going to kill us if he finds out about this.”

“Now who’s being loud? Oh look there he is! Oh and he’s with a guy!” Peco exclaimed for all to hear.

“What are they doing?” Zack whispers.

“Just talking shh.” He says like he wasn’t just shouting.

They had a good reason for doing this. They did! Kaito has been acting...off lately. Distracted, disorganized and for some reason cooking? Yesterday he gave them both a box of cookies and said they were ‘unworthy extras’ so he and Peco could eat them. Yeah that was weird. He and Peco both decided to investigate the matter. (After they finished the _heavenly _cookies of course)__

____

__

Peco’s idea was of course to tail him and find out if he’s been replaced by a robot. Zack for some reason agreed. He regrets this. They followed him to a park that was concernedly near to a hospital and hid in a bush to avoid being seen.

“Who is that?”

“I don’t know? I think it’s a doctor?” Zack thinks so anyway, besides the lab coat the guy was dressed like someone from Team Gaim. Very...neon. “Aw man, is he sick?”

“Wait.”

The possible doctor gave Kaito a container.

“Didn't Kaito-san have that yesterday?”

Zack squinted. “Yeah after he gave us the cookies.” Zack remembered Kaito immediately storming out after he gave them the leftovers. Wait a minute.

“Do you think Kaito made those for him?”

“No way. I mean Kaito-san?”

Zack shrugged and went back to looking at the other two men.

The doctor checked his phone and talked to Kaito some more. Kaito started to-He was...

“...Zack is Kaito-san smiling?”

“...I think he is.”

The smile stayed on his face as they both talked. Sometimes he could even hear Kaito chuckle. _Chuckle _.Peco stayed silent and in the corner of his eye he thinks he can see his friend gaping.__

____

____

Finally before the maybe doctor left he playfully nudged Kaito’s shoulder. Surprisingly, Kaito didn’t attack him for that even though Zack's pretty sure he's seen him punch people for less. Glare at least. When the man was out of view Kaito touched his shoulder with his other hand and smiled softly. His face looked peaceful and thoughtful and he-

He looks….oh god he looks- _Lovestruck_.

“Peco. What do we do.”

“...I have no idea Zack. I have no idea.”  
They stayed frozen in the bush for the rest of the day.


	5. And one time Emu did

“Wait wait wait, I’m older than you?”

Kaito shrugged going back to his drink. They were at Drupers, a cafe the other man occasionally visited. He told Emu he invited him here ‘for a change of pace’. Or to avoid Kiriya. Probably to avoid Kiriya honestly but the smoothies here were really good so he won’t point it out.

“Apparently.”

“No way!” Emu laughed. The other man always seemed...ok he felt more mature sometimes. Underneath the serious and confident stature Kiaito could be very, very childlike. Emu chuckles remembering the little spats the other man had with Kiriya and occasionally Asuna during lunch at the hospital.

When they first met he admits was put off by the dancer’s standoffish attitude and prickly behaviour expecting another Hiiro. Then they started to spend more together and Emu made an amazing discovery. Kumon Kaito was...a dork. He was giant, awkward, dramatic dork who spent way too much effort trying to get people to take him seriously and had somehow managed to fool a large proportion of people into think yes he was the edgy rival character in a sports anime. It was oddly endearing in a way and hilarious if you knew what he was really like.

And it was really fun teasing and provoking him and seeing it all melt away. Kaito’s reactions were gold. His red flustered angry face when he teased him, his weird snort chuckle he does when he was amused and the rare soft smiles he gave quickly replaced his cold facade in Emu’s mind when he thought of the man. He chuckled again remembering

Kaito raised an eyebrow. “Is it that amusing to you?

“Nah it’s just-oh my god.” Emu had a sudden delightful realization.

“Hm?”

“Kaito!”

Kaito choked on his drink. “What?”

“I’m older than you. I don’t need honorifics, do I Kaito?” 

“You-don’t call me that!” 

Emu playfully grins. “I’m older aren’t I?”

Kaito bristled in his seat. “You can’t do that you’re-”

The dancer couldn’t seem to find a rebuttal and angrily drank his coffee in one gulp.

“Kaito! Kaito~” He sing-songed delighted.

“Stop it!” Kaito hissed. Emu thinks he can see the the lightest tint of red at his ears and he relents with another chuckle.

“Sorry my ba-”

“Bando-san we’re-Kaito? What are you doing here?”

At that, Kaito closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders in resignation. Emu curiously looked at where the voice came.

Two people were standing at the entrance of the cafe, a guy in a hostile stance and a girl in wearing an extremely tired, extremely resigned expression that reminded him of Saki when Asuna was doing mischief. They were both wearing matching blue jackets that seemed weirdly familiar.

“Having lunch Kazuraba it’s why most people come here.” Kaito retorted cooly.

He was using his ‘I’m cool and mysterious take me seriously’ voice which means either ‘friend’ or ‘sworn enemy’. It was kinda hard to tell it apart unless you listen really hard but Emu has seen him interact with Kiriya and Youko at the same time so he’s had practice.

Hm. Kaito’s hands were a little tense so probably sworn enemy. 

Kazuraba..Kazuraba...Oh wait! Kazuraba from Team Gaim! He thinks. Poppy’s been trying to get him into more dance teams but for the life of him he can’t really tell them apart.

...oh wait. Oh no Gaim. Emu turned and saw the growing scowl on Kaito’s face. Well this isn’t gonna end well.

Kazuraba glared and opened his mouth but seemed to realize Emu’s presence. “Who’s this?”

“I’m-” Kaito interrupted him before he could fully introduce himself.

“None of your business. Go to work.” 

“Hey! I was just asking-”

The girl grabbed her friend’s shoulder and Emu grabbed Kaito’s.

“Guys don’t fight!”

“Kaito-san, he was just asking who I was he wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

Kaito looked at him for a few moments and sighed.

“Mai he-”

“...sorry.”

The Gaim members both froze.

“What?”

Kaito folded his arms. “I’m not saying it again.” 

“Did you just-”

“What the-”

The Gaim dancers rapidly went back and forth looking between them eyes akin to ping-pong balls. Was the apology that weird? Kaito could be very polite when he wanted to. Well usually with a little prompting. He’s still interrupting people a lot but he’s getting bet-

Kazuraba pointed a shaky finger at Emu looking at him like he was a rare animal on display at the zoo.

“Wait. Don’t tell me-you got a boyfriend?!” 

Boy-!?

“Ah no you have the wrong-we aren’t-you see-”  
Emu floundered his hands looking for the right words. “Kaito-san’s just a friend!”

“He’s not my boyfriend Kazuraba, get back to your job.” Kaito growled.

“But you’re being nice!”

“Kouta!” 

The girl, Mai he thinks, nervously laughed as she pulled her friend away from them. 

“Haha sorry about him Kaito have fun on your date-I mean with your friend! Friend!”

“Kaito-san?”

_“What are they doing?”_

_“Kouta stop spying on Kaito’s date!”_

_“So you DO think it’s a date?”_

_“Of course it’s a date why else would Kaito apologise?!”_

_“Oh god this is so weir-”_

Kaito slammed his glass on the table, making him wince and the Gaim members stop whispering. He stood up and walked to the door. 

“We’re leaving,” He called behind before leaving the cafe in a huff, his long coat doing that weird dramatic billow thing.

Emu would go to the counter and pay but suddenly remembers that Kaito paid for both of their drinks immediately after they ordered. He wonders if the Gaim members were the reason as he hastily raced after him.

“Kaito-san!”

It took a few minutes but Emu managed to find Kaito walking briskly. He really wants to know how the man managed to get this far away from the cafe in this short amount of time.

“Kaito-san wait up!” 

Kaito slowed his pace letting Emu catch up beside him.

“Phew. Wow you walk really fast.”

Kaito remained silent. Hm, must be really mad then.

Emu tried speaking again. “Kinda crazy that he’d think that huh? You and me I mean, that’d be-hmp!”

Emu crashed straight into Kaito’s back as the other man suddenly stopped.

“Kaito-san?”

The other man muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?”

Kaito stopped walking and Emu barely avoided hitting him again as he turned to him eyes oddly focused.

“Would it be that bad?” Kaito says voice crystal clear and tense.

“I’m sorry?”

“Would dating me be that bad?”

“Kaito-san what do you-”

“Forget it.”

Kaito turned back and sped up his pace hands in his pockets.

“Kaito-san!?”

What on earth was that supposed to mean-...oh.  
Oh wait.

Emu stopped in his tracks. Does Kaito...like him?

“Houjo!”

“Ah coming!”

As he quickly catched up to Kaito again he racked his brain for any hints of Kaito liking him cause honestly _Kaito_ of all people liking _Emu_ would be insane. 

Let’s see they had lunch together a lot. That was a friend thing. Granted he personally made the lunch and sometimes baked treats that he didn’t let anyone else besides Emu eat. Which granted could also be because the ‘anyone’ was usually Kiriya. Actually, now that he thought about it Kaito did get a little cranky when Kiriya wrapped his arms around him..

They watched movies. Which was also a friend thing that could be a date thing but well it's not like Kaito bought him a ticket he just got one from a friend. On the one day Emu was free to watch it. And insisted on paying for the popcorn...  
Wow Emu was really bad at this.

Ok so Kaito _possibly_ has a crush on him and is just too awkward to ask him on a date forthright. That sounds...extremely Kaito like now that he thought about it.

Does he want to date Kaito?  
He wouldn’t mind dating Kaito. He likes spending time with him. Playing games with him. And he was...really nice underneath that prickly exterior of his. Kind, fair. Proud and caring of his team but god help anyone who says that. Also admittedly very cute. Really cute. Super cute. Especially when he was embarrassed. Aw the way his cheeks get all re-

“Ow!” Emu rubbed his head. Who put a streetlight there?

“Houjo?” Kaito kneeled next to him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I’m…” He looked up to Kaito’s concerned face and the words left his mouth before he could process them.

“Do you want to go out with me?”

The dancer froze. His hand that was oustreched hed towards Emu was stiff as stone.

“Kaito-san?” He moved a hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. Uh oh maybe Emu went to fast.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I thought that you-well I though I-"

“No I-....yes.”

“What?”

“Yes-to dating you. I would...like that.” Kaito coughed into his other hand as he hastily helped Emu up.

Oh god he was so cute.

Emu giggled. “I’m glad.” 

Kaito awkwardly smiled back at him before ducking his head and walking again. A mischieveous thought climbed into his head. Emu grabbed Kaito’s hand and matched his pace.

“What are you doing?!”

“Walking my boyfriend home.” Emu smiled innocently.  
Kaito was silent again and he worries he might have gone too far but Kaito tightens his grip before he could apologize.

“..hm. Alright then.”

They both walked along together hand in hand.

* * *

"Can I call you Kaito now?"

"Don't push it."

"Can you call me Emu then?"

".......I'll think about it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!  
> Thank you all for reading, leavibg kudos or lovely comments for this indulgent fic of mine! It really means a lot! ♡


End file.
